Family isn't about blood
by LunaLeeCP
Summary: Wally's painful past comes back to haunt him. Will he allow his friends to be there for him or will he keep to himself until it eats away his happiness. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with another story. I'm absolutely in love with abused!wally fics so here's my own. I have a lot written down and I'm super proud of it so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was just like any other day. The team was enjoying the rare occurrence where there were no mission and no training scheduled. The teens were currently scattered throughout the living room area. Wally was giving cooking advice to Megan, while Robin sat at the counter watching them whilst messing around on his wristlet computer. Kaldur, Conner and Artemis were watching the news. Everything was calm and very relaxing until Central City News came on with a special news report.

"Yo baywatch. Your city's on." Artemis called out. Wally looked up and sped over once he saw his aunt giving a report.

His eyes lit up, "The producers are giving her more stories. I'm so proud of her!"

Kaldur asked, "Iris Allen?"  
Wally nodded with a huge grin on his face.

Megan floated over and asked, "Do you know her?"

Robin laughed, "Isn't is obvious?" he got up and pulled Wally to stand next to the television.

"Oh! Is she your mother?" Megan asked seeing the startling resemblance between the two redheads.

Wally laughed, "No she's my aunt Iris."

"Your aunt seems upset." Conner said bluntly.

Wally walked closer, "Well what's the story on?"

Kaldur answered this time, " A man named Rudolph is being released from jail." The team noticed that Wally froze on the spot with a blank stare on his face.

"Wally, are you alright?" Megan asked concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. What else was said?"

Kaldur hesitantly said, "He...well he was interviewed and he commented that the first action he wanted to take upon his release was get custody of his child."  
Wally's eyes widened as he acknowledged it.

Artemis asked, "Do you know that guy or something?"

Wally lightly bit his lip, "Yeah...kinda." Wally then turned and started walking towards the back door.

"KF, where you going?" Robin asked concern and worry evident in his voice.

"I'm just going to go for a run." the reply came just as the door shut.

Artemis scoffed, "Anyone but me think thatvwas weird?"

Kaldur agreed, "Yes very strange indeed."

Robin quickly called someone using his comm link, "Robin to Red Arrow."

"What are you calling him for?" Artemis asked, attitude clear in her voice.  
He didn't answer her, just argued into his comm, "I don't care Roy! Get your PMSing butt over here. We have and issue!" Then in a softer voice he said, "Dude...it's Wally."  
Robin ignored the various question from his teammates. About five minutes after the call Roy walked in via zeta beam.

"What happened to Wally?" he demanded.

Robin's jaw hardened as he answered, " Rudy's back and he's coming for Wally."

Roy's face fell into the same blank stare Wally had earlier, "What..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review please it'll let me know if you want more**

**~Bri**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Why are they letting him out!?" Roy asked, his teeth gritting.

"I don't know, we just saw it on the news." Robin responded.

_'Flash A03'_

A red blur rushed in and soon Flash stood in front of the teens, "Where'sWally? Isheokay? Hedidn'tseethenewsdidhe?" he asked unconsciously speed-talking.

Robin stepped forward, "Flash, relax. Wally's okay he just went out for some fresh air."  
Flash sat dejectedly in a nearby couch, taking off his cowl and running a hand through his blonde hair. Robin sat beside him.  
"It's going to be okay."

Kaldur spoke up, "My apologies but can you inform us of what is going on?"  
Barry looked up at the four teens who were obviously confused and gave a reluctant nod towards Robin and Roy.

"Can you tell them Roy. You've known him longer." Robin said uncharacteristically quiet.

Roy sighed, "I'm only telling you this because as of this moment Wally's life is in danger. That man, Rudolph, is Wally's father and he was in jail for child abuse."  
The four teammates eyes widened. Conner's breath quickened in anger, Kaldur stiffened, Artemis' mouth hung open, and Megan's hands flew to her mouth quieting her gasp.

"Oh my god...Wally." Megan said as tears filled her eyes.

Artemis' jaw hardened and her eyes were filled with fire, "Tell us."

Roy sighed once again, "His father was a violent drunk and his mother was neglectful and uncaring. Rudolph was sadistic towards Wally. We still don't know exactly why."

"I do..." A small voice said from behind them.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short **


	3. Chapter 3

They saw Wally walking towards them. He stood next to Roy, slightly leaning on him for support.

Roy smiled, "Hey Walls..."

"Hi..." Wally turned more towards the four unknowing friends, "Like Roy said he was sadistic."

Flash interrupted, "Wally you don't have to..."

"I know. But it's okay, I want to. He enjoyed other people's pain. I obviously his favorite victim. But he never touched Mary."

Megan asked, "Mary?"

"His wife and my biological mother. They were actually really good for each other. They were both narcissistic and emotionless bastards."  
Wally finally looked up and the team could see faint tear tracks on his face.  
"The abuse was really bad up to around age eleven. That's when I recreated the flash experiment and got my powers."

"Wait. Wally I met you when you were six. Are you telling me that during those five years I knew you I never noticed the abuse and marks." Barry asked Wally turned around, "Well it's not like I made it easy..."

"I failed you..." Barry mumbled staring at the floor.

Wally's eyes widened in shock, "What?"  
Robin stood up from his seat as he and Roy started ushering the others out of the room, sensing that the speedsters needed a moment alone.

"If I had noticed back then when you were younger. You wouldn't have had to deal with all that pain." Barry elaborated.

Wally's eyes softened, "Uncle Barry..." he took a seat next to his uncle.

"If I can't even protect my nephew what good am I as Flash. I'm no hero..." Barry continued on in self-pity.

"Uncle Barry, stop!" Wally yelled frustrated.  
Barry looked over at the young red headed child he adored so much. Barry couldn't help but see the same 8-year old who would run to him and Iris about monsters and nightmares, it was incredible how much of a hold Wally had on him without even knowing it.  
"Why would you say that? You save tons of people everyday."

"But I couldn't save the one person who means the most to me. Wally you need to understand that those people are nothing compared to you. You and Iris are the most important people to me." Barry explained "Flash is your hero and he failed when you needed him the most." Barry said depressingly.

Wally chuckled, "Flash isn't my hero."  
Barry looked at the young speedster, confusion evident on his face.  
Wally continued on, grinning, "It's the man inside the suit that's my hero. Flash is a superhero for all of Central City and the world when needed. He focused on the good of the general population. But you Uncle Barry are my superhero in everyday life. You've always been there for me. When I lived out on the streets you took me in, not Flash. When I had night terrors you took care of me, not Flash. You and Aunt Iris filed for custody, not Flash. It was always you Uncle Barry. You focused on what was best for me and whenever I needed you, you were there."  
Wally chuckled at his Uncle's awestruck expression, "Ya know for a smart forensic scientist you're not very observant."

"Wow bay watch, that was deep." A smooth voice rang out behind them. The team had walked back in the room right when Wally started his speech. Once Wally realized this he flushed red.

Robin then spoke up, "Now what? I mean Rudolph is still gonna try? Will you be okay dude?"

Wally stood up with a smirk and determination in his eyes, "Yeah! If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he's gonna get!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**~Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you're ready for this fight." Another voice rang out.

Flash smiled, "Black Canary, I hope we can count on your support."

Dinah smiled slyly, "Of course. But I'm not alone." She gestured to Batman, Aquaman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan and Shayera.  
Wally's eyes lit up as Hal and Shayera walked towards him and sat on both sides with Wally in between them.

"Hey kiddo!" Hal said ethusiatically as he ruffled Wally's hair.

"Hi Uncle Hal!"

Shayera grabbed Wally's chin and touched their foreheads.  
Wally chuckled, "Hi Aunt Shayera."

She smiled at him, "Hi Wally...I'm glad you seem mentally stable." She kissed him on the forehead and sat up straight.

"Mentally stable?" He asked.

Dinah spoke up once again, "Yes. We were concerned about how you would react upon your father's release because there was not enough time for me to mentally prepare you. I still want to talk to you in my office just so that I'm 100% positive that you are indeed okay."

"I appreciate that and all but honestly I'm fine." Wally responded respectfully.

Dinah gestured to her office in the cave, "If not for yourself then for me and the rest of your team. Just to calm our nerves."

"Fine, I don't see why not." Wally said indifferently.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Shayera asked.  
Dinah noted how Wally's eyes seem to lite up at the question. She gave a nod of approval.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Bri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

As soon as the door closed Wally hugged Shayera and he was slightly shaking.

"I knew you weren't as fine as you said." Dinah commented. The three moved to sit down, Dinah in her chair and Shayera and Wally on a couch. Wally laid down, laying his head on her lap facing Dinah.

"Do you still want to fight this?" Shayera's voice floated down towards his ears.

"Yes." He responded without missing a beat.

Dinah's soft voice rang out, "Are you scared?"

Wally took a shuddering breath, "...terrified..."

"Why?"

Wally bit his lip, hesitant about opening himself up anymore than he already had. Until Shayera started running her hand through his hair, comforting him.

"Because...Because everytime I think of _him, _I feel like a scared little kid again. What if I see him and I just freeze up. Like I want to face him, I want to prove to him that I'm stronger. I want to show him that he doesn't control me anymore, that he can't hurt me."

Shayera smiled, "Good. Wally you are so much stronger than you realize. There's so much more to you than you know."

Wally smirked, "Thanks Aunt Shayera. I know I'm strong I just don't feel like it."

"Wally." Dinah's motherly tone took over, "You may not feel like it but when does anybody? Nobody ever feels strong."

Shayera agreed, "Nobody in this business does what we do because they feel strong. We do it...well we all have our personal reasons but the main idea is because we want to help people and its the right thing to do."

Wally nodded, "Yeah I understand what you're saying. But, I don't like feeling weak. I like being able to take care of myself."

"But you don't have to." Dinah said, "You have so many people who care about you. Barry, Iris, Me, Shayera, Hal, Batman, GA, Roy, Robin, Conner. Your team is your family. And family isn't about blood."

Wally felt himself smile. He understood now that no matter what would happened his friends would stand by his side. For as long as he could remember he wanted a family, a place where he could belong. And as the three of them walked back into the room of awaiting heroes, Wally smiled. He found where he belonged, it was here, with them. People who cared about him and he cared about in return.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
